


Cute & Naughty

by ellabarnes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Multi, Protective Avengers, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellabarnes/pseuds/ellabarnes
Summary: "requested by @bucky-did-nothing-wrong: Would you be willing to write a Steve x Bucky x reader where the reader has been super interested in the both of them and eventually confesses their feelings and it ends up as smutty and fluffy as you’re comfortable writing?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Cute & Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> this was one of my first fanfictions in english so please forgive me for any mistakes ♡   
> my tumblr: https://saturngirlz.tumblr.com/

You let out a shaky breath when you see them two at the gym, your hands are already sweaty and a shiver come down your spine. They’re talking closely, like if the subject is a secret or something really serious. Bucky’s wearing the black tank top and grey sweatpants; the white t-shirt Steve has makes he look even bigger. You avoid to look at their bodies, what kind of person stands staring at two hot, beautiful and powerful men like a pervert? 

“You should see your face, pet.” A low voice startle you, making you turn and see Loki with a cocky smirk in his face. You want to punch him.

“You fucking scared me!” You whisper, trying to not attract attention to you.

“Care to say why you’re staring at the two men like you’re going to devour them?” Loki asks, his eyebrows are furrowed, like he doesn’t have a clue. Of course he has, otherwise he wouldn’t be pestering you.

“I’m not staring.” You say, enjoying the way Bucky’s muscles contract when he does push ups or the way the veins on Steve’s arms are prominent.

“Is she staring again?” Natasha’s voice fill your ears and you rapidly move away from the gym’s door.

“Shhh!” You put a finger in your lips and walk at her direction, begging to the redhead to stay silent, you don’t need Steve and Bucky thinking you were staring at them like a pervert.

Well, you were staring but…

“I thought you already told them about your crush…” Natasha says, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I told them, but it was not the way you’re thinking…” You responded, uncomfortable as you remembered that fateful night. “Let’s say I was not myself when I told them.”

“She was drunk as hell and let out that she likes them two.” Sam smirks as he joins the conversation.

“Oh my God, stop!” You shut and them all keep quiet.

You turn around and see the two super soldiers looking back at you, blue eyes running through your flushed face.

Okay, you’re totally fucked up. 

[…]

Tony’s parties can be really fun but you’re still overwhelmed by the amount of people wanting to talk to you. You’re a superhero with pretty badass electricity powers but you still feel like a normal girl, just wanting to get out and have fun with friends without feeling like everyone wants to take a selfie with you or cut your hair and sell on the internet.

You were frozen in place, the beautiful red dress makes your thighs look nice but you still feel like an outsider. With the corner of your eye, you see the super soldiers talking again and your cheeks burn. This morning was a disaster. You tried to avoid them every minute after you screamed at Loki, Sam and Nat; they still prestering you with looks and not so subtle sentences when Steve and Bucky walked in the living room. 

Even so, they’d never say a word. Steve’s still a sweetheart, he would help you with anything and Bucky never failed to make you laugh when you tell him something funny about the 21st century, his eyes would widen in surprise and he always make more questions, never letting the conversation die.

Anxiety begin to boil in your stomach as they don’t look back at you. You barely remember that night when you confessed your feelings; you three were in the living room after a successful mission. The team was filling you with praises because of your performance, you saved many people and still managed to acalm Hulk in Natasha’s absence. Everyone left the compound except you the two super soldiers, which led to a table full of drinks and candies. 

By the time the team was coming back you were a little tipsy and carefree. The rest you choose to not remember.

Your feet hurts as you try to sneak through the party, you celebrate internally when you arrive at your room despite the anxiety making you feel heavy, You kick your shoes and take off your dress to enter the shower. The hot water do its job to relax your muscles and your heartbeat for a few minutes.

You wrap yourself in the towel and get out of the bathroom, the only thing in your head now is the peaceful sleep you’re going to have. Or maybe not.

Steve lifts his head when you close the bathroom door, Bucky too, this one has a cheeky smile on his face. The super soldiers of your dreams sitted on your bed. Oh. my. fucking. goddess.

“W-what…” You begin, not finding the right words to express your surprise.

“You took long, doll.” Steve’s voice makes you tremble on your feet. “We thought you were hiding.”

“Or even avoiding us.” Bucky says, his eyes never leaving your still wet face.

“I-I’d never… avoid you.” That’s a lie, but you can’t help but feel uncomfortable in their presence. “I just…”

“It’s okay, babe.” James Barnes just called you ‘babe’? “No need to explain.” He gets up and walks on your direction, you’d take a step back but you’re too petrified to do a single thing. “We’re here just to make one thing.”

You hear Steve getting up too, rapidly wraping his strong arms on your waist and you realize you’re just in a towell, wet hair and face, without makeup or adornments. Your insecurity hits you like a bullet but you do nothing, still gazing back at Bucky’s deep eyes.

“What?” You ask as Steve’s breath caresses your neck. His hands are placed firmly on your waist while Bucky’s is on your face, calloused fingers touching your cheek. 

“We gonna show you that we appreciate you as much as you appreciate us.” 

Steve’s hands eased your waist to pull your towel to the ground, your skin shivers and you wanted to cover your breasts but the blonde is faster, he pulls your arms to your back and hold them, you’re vulnerable and totally under their dominance.

Bucky smiles and he leans to kiss your collarbone with wet lips, his fingers tracing your hips, touching every inch of skin; metal and flesh, cold and warm. Steve took time on your back, kissing and biting you, loving the way your mouth let out little whimpers and moans. His beard scratching you in a way that make you feel dizzy.

You don’t understand a single thing, it feels too good. But maybe it’s hour to not hold yourself back and let your insecurities aside, just like Natasha said to you one day.

“B-Bucky?” You whisper, the man cups your face again to encourage you to talk. “Can I kiss you?”

You don’t see it, but Steve smirks at your submissive act. Bucky does the same and leans to kiss you softly. His lips are wet and inviting, he lets you lead the pace for now, but he never let go of your face. Your tongue meets his, the kiss slowly transforming in a sloppy and hot mess.

Steve’s fingers are buried in your hair, you gasp between the kiss when you feel his bulge against your back. Bucky move away and rapidly grabs your thighs to lift you up. You hold his neck but you soon let go when he lies you on your bed. The super soldiers are on their kness, slowly taking off their clothes while looking back at you.

“Such a pretty little thing.” Steve gave you a deep groan, his eyes travelling on your body, your breats, your thighs, your legs. He loves it all. God, he even loves your scars. Steve is only is his boxers, you lick your lips at the sight. “We’re going to break you, babydoll. But you gonna love it.”

“Steve…” You sigh, clenching your bare thighs. “Please, touch me…”

“You heard her, Steve.” Bucky says, a smile appearing on his beautiful face. “Not gonna let our doll waiting.”

Steve rets on his elbows to kiss you deeply, more dominant than Bucky. He smells good, too good to be true. You moan against him, loving the way his tongue is warm and soft. He soon move away with his lips, kissing your neck till your breasts, his tongue circles your right nipple, you arched you back in response. 

Bucky’s hands don’t leave you for a single minute, his metal fingers tracing your thighs, he slightly spread them to caress the inside of them, too close of your wet aching core. You buck your hips unconsciously, a dark chuckle leaves his lips.

“You’re a greedy little girl, aren’t you?” His voice is nothing more than a whisper, it makes your ears vibrate. “I bet your little pussy is so wet just by the thought of Steve and I fucking you.”

You gasp loudly at his words and at Steve’s teeth on your nipple. You mind is lost, so many hands grabbing and touching you in so many different places. Steve smirks and lifts his head while Bucky sets himself between your legs.

“Would you like that, babygirl? Bucky eating this pretty little cunt out untill you come all over his face?” Steve asks, you almost laugh at the irony of the Captain American saying such words to you. 

But you can just whimper in response. Needless to say, you’re soaking, Bucky puts your legs on his shoulders and he caresses your slick slowly, cold metal fingers agaisnt your hot skin. You moan pathetically when he slips a finger inside of you, your walls stretching deliciously. He licks your clit and presses his tongue against it to close his lips around and suck it. You cry out, hips bucking onto him while Steve bites your left nipple, saliva slipping on the curve of your breast.

Bucky’s finger is pounding into you, his knuckle bushing on your sweet spot and making you close your eyes, tears of pleasure slipping down your temples.

“That’s it, baby. You’re such a sweet girl.” Steve praises, his big palm rubbing your tummy. “You’re gonna cum for us? Gonna cum all over Bucky’s face?”

You nod as you squirm beneath him, Bucky turn back to suck at your clit, he slips one more finger inside of you, scissoring them and working you open till a point you can’t hold back. You come hard and painfully, you tug into Steve’s arm and arch your back, moaning loudly. The room lights flashed repetitively but turned back to normal as you come back from your orgasm.

“Good girl.” Bucky says, lifting his head up to stay by your side but Steve stop him.

“Come on, I know you can get one more of her.” The blonde smirks and you can’t totally understand it.

Bucky hummed and turned back to your pussy, rapidly licking and sucking you again.

“Oh, n-no!” You stutter, trying to move away from Bucky’s tight grip.

Steve doesn’t waste time to hold your thighs, moving them close to your chest, you’re soaking wet while Bucky eats you out like a starving man. Your exhausted clit is throbbing and your walls being streteched again, your entire body melts under his touch. Steve’s cock twitch in his pants at the sight of your small form being trapped between two broad strong bodies like a innocent little bunny.

When your orgasm hits you again you’re squealing and trembling, digging your fingers on Bucky’s shoulders. The lights flashed again, the room stay dark for a few seconds but turn back to normal. 

“Look at you, babygirl,” Steve murmurs and Bucky moves away from you. “I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.”

You moan at his words as Bucky kiss you again, you taste yourself at his tongue. Steve’s hands parts your legs, drinking the sight of your pulsating and wet cunt. He undresses himself of his boxers and Bucky stop the kiss to do the same. Your eyes can’t focus in just one of them. They’re beautiful and strong, caging you and making you feel small between them.

Bucky palms his cock as he watches Steve rubbing his precum on your sensitive pussy, up and down again and again while you roll your hips.

“Steve…” You moaned.

“Tell me what you need, pretty girl.” He teases, the tip of his cock rubbing your slick, a wet sound fills the room. “Do you want me to fuck your tight little cunt, huh? Want to be stuffed with my fat cock till you cum again around me?”

You sob in whimpers and moans and nod weakly, your eyelids fluttering while you see two cocky smirks.

“Say it, baby. Say it to Steve and he will do anything you want.” Bucky encourages, still pumping his hard cock on his hands.

“S-Steve… please fuck me. I want you.” You whisper shakily, your hips still rolling on the air against his cock.

“Anything for you, babygirl.” He mutters.

Steve enters you slowly and painfully, nothing like Bucky’s fingers. He splits you open and you squirm beneath his body, he pushes your legs to your chest again, making you moan his name one more time. 

He just stops when he’s entirely inside of you, his blonde pubic hair against your clit. 

“God,” He groans. “I’m so deep inside of you, baby. Can you feel me, doll? Can you feel how your little cunt squeezes around me?”

His hands come to your waist and he rapidly start pounding into you, hard and shorts thrusts as Bucky moans next to your ear. It’s too much. You feel like you’re going to break when Steve pushes your tights even more to rub your swollen clit with two fingers, pinching it and pressing harsh circles. 

“Oh fuck!”

You squealed and cummed hard around Steve’s cock, he groans deeply when feels your walls clenching around him. Bucky cums on your thighs at the sight of you so fucked out, eyes closed, mouth open and squirming like a pathetic little thing. Steve fills you up, hot seed slips out of you, making a mess on the sheets. By now the lights are totally off, you hear the frustrated groans of the people on Tony’s party. 

You’re definitely in trouble with him.

The three of you stay still, Steve’s by your left and Bucky’s on your right. Shaky breaths and sweaty bodies.

“I thought you didn’t like me.”

You say to the two of them. 

“Why would you think that?” Steve brings his hands to caress your scalp and Bucky is rubbing your tummy.

“I was drunk and stupid that night. I was afraid to push you two away after that.” You respond. “I was afraid you didn’t like me back.”

“You would never push us away, babe.” Bucky says. “We love you too much to stay away from you.”

That makes you gasp internally. Butterflies fill your stomach.

“You two… love me?” You whisper, sitting down at the bed to look better at them.

“The only one that didn’t realize it was you.” Steve chuckles quietly and he pulls you back to lay beside him. “But don’t worry about it now, babydoll.”

“We got all the time in the world to discuss it. Now let’s just sleep, okay?”

You nod and smile, placing a soft kiss in both of them before you go to sleep, but not before Tony’s angry voice burst in the bedroom.

“I WANNA KNOW WHO THE FUCK RUINED MY PARTY!!!”


End file.
